Cambio por una Estrella
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un amor, imposible, un deseo, una estrella, un cambio…Milo, despertara en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Una joven, que cumplirá su sueño… pero no de la manera que esperaba…confusiones, enredos, problemas y más!
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio por una estrella**

**Un amor, imposible, un deseo, una estrella, un cambio…Milo, despertara en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Una joven, que cumplirá su sueño… pero no de la manera que esperaba…confusiones, enredos, problemas y más!**

**N/A: hola! A todas, si abrieron este fic, es por curiosidad o por mero aburrimiento, por el motivo que sea, espero les guste…**

**Este fic, lo base en dos películas, que en Latinoamérica son conocidas así: este cuerpo no es mío y un viernes de locos. Con esa aclaración y de que los personajes de Saint Seiya: TLC, ND, G, clásico y omega son de Masami Kurumada y otros…damos pase al inicio del fic!**

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

No entiendo que le ves?-comento una castaña de ojos plomos, mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de la habitación-si, es guapo, sexy, inteligente... pero…-

Es tan lindo y…y…-una joven de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, miraba con ojos brillosos y cariño por la ventana, mientras respondía la cuestión de su compañera de cuarto-

Pero si ni siquiera te mira…-la castaña, se tendió en la cama-

Sí, pero…me gusta…-contesto con timidez y un poco de tristeza a la otra -solo me gustaría estar cerca…-

Alex…-la castaña, se reincorporo y miro con tristeza a su amiga-Camus Kelch, es un lindo chico, ya verás que pronto el te querrá, eres linda y buena persona…-trato de levantar los ánimos de la joven, que aun miraba por la ventana, con una almohada de corazón en los brazos y sentada en la segunda cama de la habitación-

Gracias…-susurro con una media sonrisa-me gustaría estar cerca a él…-pensó y sin ser notada siquiera una estrella fugaz caía-

Adormir, se ha dicho, mañana tenemos clase con Paradox y la verdad que en física soy un caso perdido, así que mejor…-con esas palabras la castaña paso a cubrirse con las sabanas- buenas noches, Alexia-deseo, mientras quedaba dormida-

Buenas noches…-se puso de pie y apago las luces- Camus…-susurro antes de quedarse dormida-

**Mañana siguiente…**

Alexia, Alexia…-escuchaba, que lo llamaban-Alexia…-ese nombre y una sacudida, fue lo que le saco del mundo de los sueños-Alexia, se nos hace tarde, levántate…-volvió a mover y hablo al ver a la joven rubia abrir los ojos-

Camus, déjame dormir…-de manera somnolienta hablo, mientras se giraba-

Camus? …Alexia, que hablas, levántate!-de un jalón, tiro las sabanas al suelo-Sonia, nos mata, si llegamos tarde…-apuro, a lo que la otra joven se sobo los ojos y enfoco su mirada en ella-

Donde estoy, que haces tú aquí?-pregunto la joven, mientras miraba desconcertada el lugar y a la joven castaña- Tania?-pregunto, al recordar el rostro de la joven-

Alexia, que pasa?-pregunto preocupada la joven castaña, al ver la cara de confusión de la otra-

Alexia?...-la joven se puso de pie, para dirigirse al baño y lo que vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la dejo pasmada-que diablos!-grito, mientras sus ojos se habrían de par en par y miraba con temor su reflejo-como paso esto…?-pregunto mientras se tocaba la cara-

Alexia, que pasa, porque…?-la castaña corrió hasta el baño y miro a su amiga examinarse de arriba abajo-

Esto es un sueño…una pesadilla…-repetía la joven- mi cuerpo, mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo…que paso…?-sus ojos se tornaron temerosos al ver la cruel que era la realidad-

Alexia…?-pregunto la castaña, con temor-

Tania, que me hiciste, que me hicieron?-pregunto, mientras la sacudía de los hombros-esto debe ser obra de las chicas, que engañado…-susurro con temor-las muy malditas me hicieron esto…-

Suelta…suéltame!-grito la castaña, lográndose librar de las manos de la rubia-que te pasa, que chicas de que hablas?!-exigió saber-

Tania, soy Milo y no sé qué hago aquí, en este cuerpo…-hablo, con voz suave y desesperada el joven, en el cuerpo de la rubia, Alexia-

Jajaja…buena broma-río la castaña-

No, no es broma, soy yo Milo, el sexy y guapo Milo, capitán del equipo de básquet y el mejor de todo el internado…-se auto algo-

Milo…?-la castaña, abrió sus ojos de par en par-no juegues…-la joven lo miro de arriba abajo-es científicamente imposible…-comento, mientras la rodeaba-que pasó?...como pasó?...-pregunto, mientras miraba a los ojos al joven, en cuerpo de Alexia-

No sé…-Milo, se volvió a auto mirar-solo sé que hay un par de cosas de más…-hablo, mientras se tocaba los pechos-

Oye, deja de hacer eso…-le reprendió la castaña-si tú estás aquí, eso significa que…-Tania, abrió los ojos asustada- Milo, con quien compartes habitación?-pregunto con temor-

Con Camus, por qué?-pregunto, con curiosidad-

Alexia…-susurro la castaña con espanto-

**Dormitorio de chicos…**

Camus, un jovencito de cabellos aguamarina, de ojos azules, salía pulcramente vestido con el uniforme de la institución, del baño. Movió su cabeza en desaprobación, al ver aun dormido a su compañero de habitación…

Ey, Milo!-llamo, pero el otro no reacciono-Milo, se nos hace tarde-llamo nuevamente, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, tomo una almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo y con una sonrisa, la lanzo en la cara de su compañero-Milo!-grito, a lo que el otro joven reacciono-

Auh!Tania, no seas brusca…-se quejo el joven, haciendo que el otro le mirra con confusión-

Tania?...-Camus, espero a que su amigo bostezara y se frotara los ojos para-

Ca…Cam…Camus…-tartamudeo el joven, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo carmín-que…haces…-paseo su mirada por la habitación, tratando de buscar algo que le indicara que aun soñaba, pero lo que vio la dejo asustada-done estoy…?-sus ojos se pusieron vidrioso, al notar que no estaba donde había dormido-

Milo…?-Camus, se acerco al joven peli azul, preocupado al ver sus ojos lloroso y sus mejilla rojas-

No…-se alejo de Camus, con temor y nerviosismo-yo…-sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar, preocupando a si al joven de ojos azules-que hago aquí?...-pregunto en sollozos-

Milo, estas bien, que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado y con clara intención de acercarse, pero al ver a su amigo alejarse desistió-una pesadilla?-pregunto al recordar que su amigo, las tenia constantemente-

Yo…-comenzó a hablar, cuando un vibrar de celular llamo su atención-…-tomo, el pequeño aparato que estaba en la cama y leyó el mensaje-"nos vemos en el manzano a las 12.00, cuida mi cuerpo, Alexia…pd: no arruines mi reputación…Milo y Tania"-dejo el celular a un lado al terminar de leer el mensaje y fijo nuevamente su mirada en Camus-no pasa nada…-susurro lo suficiente audible, para que el otro la escuchara-

Si, tú lo dices…-Camus, asintió no muy convencido de las palabras de la joven-

Camus, Milo…-una voz, tras la puerta de la habitación, llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes-

Hola Mu, que pasa?-pregunto Camus, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un joven de ojos azules y cabello lila-

Escuche un grito y pues…-hablo, el peli lila-

Oh eso, no te preocupes no fue nada…-"Milo", se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño-

Bueno, nos vemos en clase…-con eso el peli lila, se despidió-

Milo, date prisa…-apuro Camus, al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared-

Ya voy…-la voz de Milo, se escucho tras la puerta. Unos minutos después el joven peli azul, salía correctamente vestido del baño-

Milo?-Camus, miro con leve desconcierto a su amigo-desde cuando usas la corbata y metes la camisa en el pantalón?-pregunto con preocupación-

Uno puede cambiar…-respondió con nerviosismo-

Si tú lo dices…-acepto el peli aguamarina-vamos…-con eso ambos salieron de la habitación-

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

Le enviaste el mensaje…?-Tania, miraba a "Alexia" modelar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero-Milo!-llamo al ser ignorada-

Si, ya lo envié…-contesto el otro mientras se subía la falda-tengo bonito cuerpo…-comento, mientras se volvía a mirar-

Milo, Alexia no se viste así…-se quejo la castaña al ver a como vestía el cuerpo de su amiga-ella es…-

Una mojigata…-interrumpió- mira que nunca la eh notado y eso que es linda…-dijo mirando su reflejo-

Si dejaras de mirar piernas, estoy segura que la hubiese notado-Tania, le miro mal al ver como "Alexia", se subía aun más la falda-Milo!, deja la falda en paz!-le grito ya molesta-

Solo quiero, que se vea más bonita y llamativa-se excuso-

Dios, dame paciencia…-pidió Tania al cielo-

Tania, Alexia…-la puerta y la voz de alguien se escucho tras la puerta-

Diablos ya es tarde…-Tania, miro con preocupación el reloj-si ya vamos, Marín!-grito sin la intención de abrir la puerta-

Entiendo…-sin más unos pasos se alejaron-

Milo, bájate esa falda y vamos a clases-ordeno la castaña, mientras tomaba su mochila-

Ya voy…-"Alexia", se miro una vez más y salió tras la castaña-

**Tercer año, edificio de los chicos…**

Bueno días, profesor…-Saludo "Milo"-disculpe la tardanza podemos pasar?- pregunto de manera educada, sorprendiendo al maestro y sus compañeros-

Milagro!-el profesor elevo los brazos al cielo-Skorpion, sabe hablar de manera civilizada …-expreso el maestro, causando la risa de los demás alumnos y un sonrojo por parte de "Milo"-adelante pasen…-acepto al final, después del teatrito-

**Patio 12.00 del medio día…**

El manzano…-con una sonrisa de alivio, se acerco al manzano, lugar donde le esperaban dos jóvenes- Tania…-llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes-

Alexia…?-pregunto, la castaña, mientras la rubia lo veía de arriba abajo-

Oye, esa no es mi forma de vestir…-se quejo la rubia, mientras la castaña y el peli azul la miraban mal-que?-

Cállate, Milo…-Tania, miro con pena a su amiga, en el cuerpo de chico-ay, Alex, como paso, esto?...-

No sé…-los ojos de peli azul, se llenaron de lagrimas-que vamos hacer…?-pregunto con miedo-

No sé, pero buscaremos una forma…-Tania, aseguro a su amiga-mientras tanto nadie debe enterarse de esto, entendido…-miro a ambos, los cuales asintieron-

De que no se deben enterar…?-una cuarta voz, hizo que el trió diera un brinquito-

Señor, Mu…-Tania, y los otros dos se pusieron pálidos-este de…-

Carnero, que haces…?-pregunto la rubia, para sorpresa del peli lila y molestia del peli azul y la castaña-

Milo!-chillaron, el peli azul y la castaña-

Milo?-Mu, miro a la castaña, a la rubia y luego al peli azul- que pasa…?-

Está bien, te lo diremos…-acepto, la rubia a lo que los otros dos solo asintieron con pesar-

Esto es científicamente imposible…-fue lo único que pudo articular el peli lila, después de escuchar la narración del trío- pero…-

Señor Mu, es la verdad…-Tania, lo miro con esperanza de que el ojí azul les creyera-

Bueno yo…-Mu, dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente-los ayudare…-término de decir para alegría de los otros tres-

Gracias…!-exclamaron las dos chicas-

Ahora, esto queda entre los cuatro entendido?-Alexia, miro a los otros tres que por inercia miraron a la rubia-

Qué?-pregunto con molestia-

Milo, conocemos el bocazas que eres…-Mu, le miro con acusación-

Ya, ya…lo juro…-acepto con una mano en alto y la otra en el pecho-

Bien…-aceptaron los tres-

Milo, Mu!-una voz conocida para el cuarteto, hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a cierto joven de cabellos aguamarina-

Camus…que haces, por aquí?-pregunto nervioso el ojí azul-

El maestro Saga, tenemos clases…-explico, haciendo que Mu, asintiera y jalara del brazo al peli azul, indicándole que era hora de irse-

Maldición…-Tania, se acordó de que ellas también tenían clase y que la campana había sonado hace unos minutos y ellos la ignoraron-Alex, vámonos…-hablo, mientras comenzaban a caminar-

Tania-llamó el de cabello lila y le hacia un gesto con la mano, como diciéndole te llamó, a lo que la otra le levanto el pulgar- Saga, es el maestro de física…-informo al peli azul que asintió -

**Aula de tercer año, chicos…**

(Vibración de celular)…-Mu, sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón-"no dejes a Alexia sola, por favor…"-leyó, el mensaje enviado por Tany-"no te preocupes, está sentada junto a mi…"-contesto en un mensaje para luego guardar el celular-"ok!"-fue la respuesta que recibió-"dile a la monja, que no arruine mi reputación…"-recibió otro mensaje, por parte de bicho azul- "sí, yo le digo…"-contesto con simpleza-"gracias carnero idiota…Jajaja"-recibió de vuelta-eso me pasa por ayudar a un idiota como Milo…-pensó antes de recibir otro mensaje-"que tanto hablas, carnero?"…-recibió el mensaje de Aioria-"a ti que te importa, gato metiche…"-contesto molesto-"Jajaja…por que la molestia?"-recibió como respuesta-…-no quiso contestar el último mensaje, así que apago y guardo su celular-

Lamm y Löwe, fuera de mi clase ahora!-grito con molestia el profesor-

Pero…-iba a replicar Aioria-

Silencio!, ahora mismo me dan esos móviles y salen!-ordeno, a lo que Mu obedeció sin más, mientras Aioria, entregaba su móvil encendió y salía bufando- y al próximo, le ira peor-advirtió a los demás alumnos que asintieron temerosos-

**Aula de tercer año, chicas…**

Señorita Luchs, entrégueme el celular…-la voz, de la maestra se escucho muy cerca de la castaña-

Pero…-trato de decir algo, pero al ver la cara de molestia de la maestra mejor se lo entrego-

El internado acepta que tengan estos aparatos, en la institución pero no en clase…-la maestra se dispuso a levantar la tapida del celular y leer el último mensaje-…

Si, las reglas lo dicen, así como que me puede quitar el celular pero no leer los mensajes, pues estaría violando mi privacidad-hablo apresurada Tania, con la intención de evitar que se lean sus mensajes-

Está bien, pero no se salva de visitar al sub director Löwe-advirtió la maestra, antes de apagar el aparato y retomar su clase-

Demonios…-susurro con pesar la joven-

**Pasillos del edificio de aulas, chicos…**

Todo por tú culpa carnero…-se quejo, Aioria-

Nadie te dijo, que anduvieras metiendo las narices donde nadie te manda-hablo molesto el otros, sin siquiera mirarlo, pues su vista estaba fija en el edificio de las aulas de las chicas-

Porque estas enojado, carnero?-pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes, con una leve curiosidad, olvidando su molestia-

Déjame en paz, Aioria, no estoy de humor para soportarte…-hablo de la manera más cortante que pudo-

Pero yo que hice…?-pregunto confundido, recibiendo silencio por parte del otro-

Löwe, Lamm, a la sub dirección…-Saga, el maestro de Física, hizo que los dos jóvenes comenzaran a caminar rumbo el lugar- el maestro Káiser ya sabrá que hacer…-

Maldición, no con mi padre…-Aioria, estaba con ganas de huir-

**Sub dirección…**

Saga…-saludo, un peli verde de ojos verdes, al recién llegado-ahora que hicieron…?-pregunto al ver a los dos jóvenes entrar tras el maestro-

Esto…-le mostro ambos celulares y se los entrego-

Yo me encargo…-Káiser, miro a los jóvenes mientras, Saga se retiraba-

Lamm, es la primera vez que pisas este lugar, solo te diré que espero que sea la primera y la última vez…-Káiser, le hablo de manera tranquila al joven de cabellos lilas-ahora toma esto y no vuelvas a hacerlo…-le entrego el celular y dejo que el joven de ojos azules, se retirara-mientras tú…-el sub director fijo su mirada en la del castaño-

Padre, yo…-Aioria, quiso hablar pero no se lo permitió-

Padre e hijo, somos fuera de la institución…-aclaro-aquí somos, sub director y alumno y como es la quinta vez, que te traen, cumplirás un castigo…-

Pero…-

Ayudaras al joven Fisch, en el club de botánica y no quiero quejas…-le miro inexpresivo- ah y olvídate de esto…-le mostro su celular y lo guardo en el cajón del escritorio-ahora puedes retirarte…-termino de decir sin muestra de compasión-

Niños…-susurro, mientras movía la cabeza-

Señor Löwe…-la maestra de Física, de mujeres, entro en la oficina del subdirector seguida de Tania-

Castigo?-pregunto el hombre, a lo que la maestra le mostro el celular-bien, yo me encargo…-con esas palabras la maestra abandono la oficina-

Señor…-saludo, la castaña, mientras se sentaba de manera cómoda en el asiento frente al escritorio-cuál será mi castigo?-pregunto mientras se movía en el asiento de manera relajada-

Tania Luchs…-Káiser, miro a la joven y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-ya puedes irte…-le tendió el celular, el cual la joven lo tomo-me preocupa que una de las buenas alumnas ande haciendo esto…-

Solo hablaba, además puse atención, si hasta salí a resolver un ejercicio-se defendió la joven-

Mi hijo ha sido mala influencia…-Káiser, negó con la cabeza-ya vete…-

Gracias…-la joven salió campante de la sub dirección-

La juventud de ahora…-suspiro el sub director-

**Pasillo de la subdirección, única unión entre los edificios de los chicos y chicas…**

Me parece o es Aioria…-Tania, enfoco su mirada en el castaño que estaba por llegar a la esquina del pasillo-es el señor Mu!- exclamo al ver al peli lila parado en la esquina del pasillo, junto a una ventana-Mu!-corrió a su encuentro, ignorando al rubio-que hace por aquí?-pregunto mientras lo miraba sonriente-

Paseando…-contesto con una sonrisa-y tú?-

Caminando y lo vi, quería decirle de…-Mu, le hizo una señal de que callara al ver el paso lento con que Aioria caminaba y la atención que ponía en su conversación-

Más tarde hablamos…ahora, no-Mu, le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Aioria, que el otro paso por alto y se retiro-tenemos que solucionar esto, antes de salir de vacaciones…-agrego al ver que Aioria, ya no estaba cerca-

Tenemos una semana…-Tania, asintió antes de ponerse a pensar en cómo lo harían-

Ve, de seguro te están buscando, más tarde hablamos…-le indico Mu, a lo que esta asintió -nos vemos…- se despidió-

Sí, nos hablamos…-con eso la joven, se marchó-

**Dormitorio de chicas, al anochecer…**

Milo, que haces?-Tania, miraba exasperada, como Milo en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, desordenaba todo el armario, con la ropa de su amiga-

Con razón no la había notado…-Milo, miraba toda la ropa que había sacado del armario-se viste como monja, así ni Camus, se fijaría en ella…-esa palabras de inconformidad y la mención de ese nombre, hicieron que su interlocutora palideciera-

Que…?-logro articular, la joven-

Que, de qué?-pregunto "Milo", con los brazos en la cadera y la ceja levantada-

Que, como sabes que a Alex…le gusta Camus…?-pregunto, en un pequeño susurro-

Ah, eso…-saco, un celular rosa del bolsillo de la falda de uniforme y se lo mostro a la castaña-es Camus, que más prueba que esto…?-le miro sonriente, al ver el rostro desencajado de la castaña-

Alex…-Tania, se regaño mentalmente por no recordar que su amiga, tenía como fondo de pantalla, una foto de Camus, rodeado de corazones-de conde lo sacaste?-pregunto, con molestia, refiriéndose al aparato-

Estaba aquí-Milo, señalo el bolsillo de la falda-no, es mi culpa que tu amiga, se ha evidente…-se defendió, al ver la intención de ser ahorcado-

Uf, Milo…-Tania, se dejo caer en su cama-no le digas…es un secreto, que…-no sabía cómo decírselo-

Entiendo…-acepto, con compresión, mientras seguía buscando en todo la montaña de ropa-yo le voy ayudar…claro, si con esto se puede…-declaro, mientras levantaba un pantalón, que se veía súper grande para su ahora cuerpo-tu amiga fue criada en un convento?-pregunto sin rastro de burla-

No, tiene tres hermanos…mayores-informo, haciendo que Milo, negara-

Entiendo…-dejo lo que hacía, para acercarse al otro armario-

Que haces?!-Tania, por poco lo golpea por sacar su ropa-

Préstame algo, no pienso salir vestido así…-expreso, mientras le miraba con suplica-no, me gusta esa ropa…-

Por dios, no es tu cuerpo, es de Alex y debes vestirte como ella-Tania, le arrebato una de sus faldas-te daré algo, que sea más tu estilo y el de Alex…-expreso, mientras le pasaba un pantalón, negro con agujeros y deshilachado, una polera, celeste que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, de maga larga y una chaqueta negra-que te parece?-le pregunto después de lanzarle esa combinación-

Si, no hay nada mejor…-expreso con desgano-

Oye…-se quejo la ojí plomo-ve a vestirte, si…-ordeno-pidió la joven-

Mmm…-Milo, tomo las ropas y de dispuso a ir al baño para cambiarse-

**Dormitorio de los chicos…**

No, puedo…-Alexia, miraba con terror, la puerta que daba a la habitación, que compartía Milo con Camus-

Ale…Milo-Mu, se acerco a la joven-que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado al verla dudar y con un leve sonrojo-

Es que yo…-como decirle, que tenía miedo y a la vez emoción de ver a Camus?- no puedo…-soltó todo el aire que había retenido-

Haber…-Mu, se puso a buscar un motivo por el cual ella, temiera entrar-Alex, ven…-Mu, la tomo de la muñeca y la guio a un par de cuartos, más allá-pasa…-indico, al abrir la puerta de la habitación-siéntate…-pidió a la joven que parecía perdida en alguna parte de su mente-ahora dime, que pasa?-pregunto, con amabilidad-

Este yo…-Alexia, desvió su mirada a la persona que estaba recostada en la otra cama, el compañero de habitación de Mu-

El no dirá nada y ni es cuchara-aseguro, al percatarse de que la vista de la joven se había posado en su compañero-verdad Shaka?-pregunto, a lo que el otro lo miro con las cejas fruncidas-

No, me importa la conversación de simples mortales…-contesto, mientras les daba la espalda y seguía concentrado en su lectura-

El es Shaka Jungfrau-presento, a lo que la joven asintió-

Entiendo…-el peli azul, miro por un momento el lugar-las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas son muy parecidos…-comento, haciendo, que el rubio se levantara y la mirara extrañado-que…?-

Mu, este no es Milo, cierto?-el peli lila, en simple respuesta se encogió de hombros-lo sabía, Milo, no dejaría de molestarme hasta sacarme de quicio…-sus ojos se fijaron, en los de "Milo"-quien eres?-pregunto de manera inquisitiva-

Yo…yo…-la joven comenzó a tartamudear por puro nerviosismo-…-miro con suplica al de cabellos lilas, que por respuesta sonrió-

Si, prometes no andar de bocazas, te lo diré…-Mu, enfrento al rubio-

Habla…-acepto, cruzándose de brazos-

Lo que pasa es que…-Mu, se dispuso a contarle, todo lo que había pasado a Shaka-

Es imposible…-balbuceo el rubio, sorprendido y su mirada se fijaba en el peli azul, que asentía a todo lo dicho por el peli lila-wau…esto sí es extraño…-sonrió, ante la idea y luego paso a reírse-me gustaría ver a Milo…-expreso calmándose-los ayudare-termino de decir, para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un castaño de ojos verdes, sorprendido-Aioria?-

Sabía que no eras, Milo…-Aioria, se acerco al peli azul y lo zarandeo-lo sabía, por algo te quejaste cuando te golpe en la espalda…-agrego, recordando lo que había pasado en el patio-

Aioria, no te cansas de andar de metiche…?!-Mu, para sorpresa de los otros tres lo separo de golpe del peli azul, que se notaba asustado-

Mu, pero yo…-se quiso defender, pero no lo dejo-

Aprende a dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-le reprendió, para luego salir de la habitación molesto-

Pero que…?-Aioria, no entendía la molestia que cargaba el ojí azul con él-

Sigue molesto por lo que le hiciste a su prima…-Shaka, le palmeo el hombro-

Pero, si ya paso…además con ella estamos más que bien, no entiendo porque él sigue molesto…?-Aioria, miro con incomprensión al rubio-

Si, un idiota, dejara a tu prima por una de sus mejores amigas, como lo tomarías?-pregunto el rubio, mientras regresaba a su anterior posición y tomaba su libro-

…-Aioria, callo y salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada-

Disculpa, no era nuestra intención asustarte….-se disculpo el rubio con el peli azul, que asintió-

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

Sí, me veo bien…-Milo, modelaba frente el espejo, de cuerpo entero del baño-tengo buen cuerpo…-se halago

Milo, no sé qué pretendes pero algo me dice, que ese bolso vacío es para algo…-Tania, miraba con preocupación a la rubia-

Es para ir atraer ciertas cosas…-informó, mientras se calzaba la zapatillas-iré por unas cosas de mi cuarto…-

Estas jugando…-Tania, lo miro con una sonrisa, pero al ver que negaba-que te pasa!, está prohibido pasar al dormitorio de los chicos y peor aun a esta hora…!-le grito señalando el reloj- son las 6:30 en una hora y media más, pasaran a ver que estemos aquí y si no estamos ambas, nos expulsaran!- trato de hacer entrar en razón-

Ya lo he hecho…-Milo, se encogió de hombros-sin, más me voy…-Milo, abrió la ventana y salió, colgándose de un tubo metálico, descendió de a poco-

Maldición, Milo hijo de…-Tania, imito a la rubia-

Porque bienes?-pregunto bajito, mientras se escondían en unos arbustos, al ver pasar a dos profesores-

No voy a dejar que hagas esto solo y menos con el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga-le contesto en el mismo tono de Voz-ahora por donde?-pregunto, a lo que la otra le hizo una seña de que callara y le siguiera-

…por el manzano-le susurro, mientras corrían más a prisa-por ahí podremos pasar…-

Eres un hijo de tu…-Tania, no dejaba de insultarle-cuantas veces has pasado y para qué?-le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso-

Mi mamá es santa, seis veces y ninguna para cosas malas-contesto mientras, pasaba por las rejas y el árbol-se hace más sencillo con este cuerpo-expreso con media sonrisa, al pasar sin dificultad-

Obvio, Alex, es más delgada que tú…-la castaña, paso de la misma manera-

Vamos…-apuro, la rubia, mientras se adelantaba-

Ya voy…-Tania, guardo su celular después de mandar un mensaje-espero llegue antes de que algo malo pase…-pensó antes de seguir a Milo-

…subamos-Milo, comenzó a trepar por un tubo metálico, que al igual que de las chicas, este estaba cerca a las ventanas-mi habitación, está en el cuarto piso, cerca al tubo…-informo, a lo que la castaña asintió y le siguió-

Dios, esto excede a todo lo que he hecho…-Tania, estaba que se moría de nervios-si se entera mi padre, me mata…-se lamento-

Mira, ese es Alde…-le señalo, ignorando las anteriores palabras de la castaña, a uno de los jóvenes que estaba cerca a la ventana-

Si, ya lo conozco, Mu me lo presento, es el capitán de fútbol americano…-

Cierto, eres muy unida al carnero…-Milo, miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña-primos?-pregunto, antes de continuar-

Amigos…-corrigió, siguiéndole el paso-

Ya veo…-Milo, callo y lo mismo hizo su compañera-llegamos…- anuncio después de un rato-que bueno que Camus, siempre deja la ventana abierta…-sus pies se soportaron en el marco de la ventana y con cuidado se deslizo hacia el interior-al fin…-miro con alivio su habitación-es trabajoso con este cuerpo-pensó-

Una ayuda no sería malo…-se quejo, la castaña al casi caerse de cara al entrar por la ventana-que suerte, no está Camus…-sonrió al no ver al mencionado-

Esto…no, colonia, para qué? Si soy chica-Milo, se puso a escoger lo que llevaría y lo que no-

Date prisa que si nos encuentra nos…-

Que hacen aquí?-la sangre de la castaña se congelo y la rubia solo paró en seco-

Este nosotras…-Milo, quería reírse, por la cara de espanto de Tania y la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa de Camus-

Ella, es la novia de Milo y este le pidió que viniera y pues…yo le acompañe -mintió, rápidamente la castaña esperando el aguamarina, le creyera-

La novia…-Camus, paseo sus ojos por la rubia, que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero esa no era Shaina?-pregunto, arqueando una ceja-

…-imbécil!-Tania, se reprendió al recordar el dato, como no se había acordado de ello antes, de meter la pata-

Camus, no…-Mu, entraba con prisa, pero calló al ver a las dos chicas y al de cabellos aguamarina mirarlas interrogativo-llegue tarde…-expreso con pesar-

Tarde para que, Mu?-Camus, escucho lo que había dicho el lemuriano-

Este para…-Mu, miro de las chicas a Camus y viceversa-

Es mejor que lo sepas…-interrumpió la rubia, para sorpresa de la castaña y el peli lila-veras…-comenzó a decir Milo, cuando Alexia apareció en la habitación -estamos completos…-acertó a decir para susto de Alexia- lo que pasa es que…-

**N/A: y fin…jajaja…este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito…así, que me costó mucho, ya me dolían los dedos…jajaja…mentira, pues bueno…les dejo con la duda y veamos, que tan bien le va a este fic, besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvados por…la mentira?**

La novia…-Camus, paseo sus ojos por la rubia, que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero esa no era Shaina?-pregunto, arqueando una ceja-

…-imbécil!-Tania, se reprendió al recordar el dato, como no se había acordado de ello antes, de meter la pata-

Camus, no…-Mu, entraba con prisa, pero calló al ver a las dos chicas y al de cabellos aguamarina mirarlas interrogativo-llegue tarde…-expreso con pesar-

Tarde para que, Mu?-Camus, escucho lo que había dicho el lemuriano-

Este para…-Mu, miro de las chicas a Camus y viceversa-

Es mejor que lo sepas…-interrumpió la rubia, para sorpresa de la castaña y el peli lila-veras…-comenzó a decir Milo, cuando Alexia apareció en la habitación -estamos completos…-acertó a decir para susto de Alexia- lo que pasa es que…-

Es que…?-insistió Camus, para que "Alexia", continuara-

Veníamos a decirle a Mu, que Ada, su prima, necesita hablar urgente con él, pero como no le dieron permiso para que lo vea, yo me ofrecí a venir a verlo y Alexia, mi amiga se ofreció a acompañarme…-Tania, hablo tan rápido que Camus y compañía apenas y pudieron entender-

Así?-Camus, la miro incrédulo-entonces que hacen en mi cuarto?-insistió-

Es que…Mu, nos dijo que su cuarto quedaba a una cuantas puertas del tuyo y que se encargaría de decirte para que entraríamos tu cuarto por qué no podíamos ir al suyo directamente y así no te molestaras por encontrarnos en tu habitación, pero como veo no te aviso a tiempo…-Tania, cruzo sus brazos fingiendo molestia, mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a Mu, que le siguió la mentira-

Lo siento, chicas, lo que pasa es que me olvide por completo que venían y no pude avisarle a Camus…-Mu, sudo frio ante su propia mentira, mientras Milo (en el cuerpo de Alexia) lo miraba con media sonría y Alexia( en el cuerpo de Milo) respiraba un poco más relajada-

Bueno, hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto…-Camus, miro inquisitivamente a Mu y Tania-porque Tania dijo que…ella, era novia de Milo…?-Alexia, se sintió mal, muy mal al darse cuenta que Camus, ni siquiera sabía su nombre-

Porque no quería que te enfadaras pero veo que no funciono…-respondió molesta Tania, al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión facial de "Milo"- y no es ella, se llama Alexia Krone-aclaro el nombre de su amiga a Camus-

Bueno, bueno…-Mu, o sabía cómo romper el silencio que se formo a partir de esa aclaración-Tania, Alexia, será mejor que se vayan, ya mañana yo le pediré al director que me deje ver a mi prima y así evitamos que vuelva a pasar esto, si?-Mu, espero respuesta por parte Tania-

Claro, le diré a Ada, que su mensaje no pudo ser entregado, y que mañana te diga…hasta mañana, Mu, Milo…-se despidió antes de salir por la ventana y salir de la misma manera de cómo salió de su cuarto-

Nos vemos…-Milo, siguió a la castaña-

Lo siento Camus, no fue mi intención…-comenzó Mu, pero Camus, no lo dejo continuar-

Ya, no importa…-con esas palabras se encerró en el baño, tratando de entender un poco la molestia de Tania-

Hasta mañana…-se despidió el peli lila de Alexia, que solo asintió con pesar-descansa…-con eso salió de la habitación-

Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…-una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Milo-Tania, tenía razón no se qué te vi…-susurro, para luego disponerse a cambiarse de pijama y dormirse, ya no le importaba Camus, pues sabía que a él no le importaba ella, solo quería regresar a su cuerpo…su corazón, esperanzas se habían roto-

***M***

Bájale a tu humor, Tania-Milo, veía con preocupación como la castaña avanzaba sin fijarse bien por dónde iba-no es culpa de Camus, no…-Tania, freno de golpe y se giro a ver con enojo al peli azul-

No, Camus, no tiene la culpa de no fijarse en una chica, estudiosa, linda en todos los sentidos, no…tampoco tiene la culpa de no saber su nombre…-Tania, decía eso con una rabia que asusto un poco a Milo-la culpa lo tiene Alexia por fijarse en una persona como Camus, que solo le importa sus estúpidos libros y el mismo-se giro, para continuar su camino-espero que mi amiga este bien…-susurro antes de limpiarse con brusquedad unas lagrimas-

Estas bien…?-Milo, quería salir a defensa de su amigo, pero sabía que ahora Tania no iba a escuchar razones y mucho menos comprendería a Camus, así que solo tato de tranquilizarla, más aun al ver que la castaña lloraba-

Vámonos, que ya va ser hora de que pasen a los cuartos…-respondió la joven, antes de continuar-

…-Milo, solo la siguió en silencio y que más ibas hacer, si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que Camus, en este momento era la peor persona según Tania-

***M***

A donde fueron?-la voz curiosa de una joven hizo que Tania y Milo, casi sufran un infarto-

Ada, demonios, casi me matas…!-le reprendió la castaña, a una joven de cabellos naranjas y negros, de ojos azules-que no deberías estar en tu habitación, niña…?-le miro con el seño fruncido-

Sí, pero pase a buscarte y como no estaban me preocupe, pero decidí esperar pues tal vez habían ido a ver a una de sus compañeras-explico la joven-

Pues ahí está tu respuesta fuimos a ver a compañeras, así que dime qué quieres?-pregunto con un poco de molestia, pues el susto y lo ocurrido en el edificio de los chicos la tenían molesta-

No te molestes, solo quería saber, si…-las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo-

No, Ada, no…ya me canse de ser tu celestina, si quieres algo hazlo tu, ya por ello el señor Mu, se molesto conmigo, así que no…-corto a lo que la joven iba a decir-

Pero…-iba a replicar Ada-

Nada, suficiente Tuve con que Mu, me culpara el que tú estuvieras con Aioria y luego rompieran de esa forma, para que ahora quieras nuevamente involucrarme…-

Mu, es un tonto, ya le dije que tú no tienes la culpa y que…-tato de explicarle a la castaña-

Es tu primo y mayo por un año, así que respétalo, además tuvo razón en molestarse, yo fui la que te presento a Aioria y yo fue la que sirvió de celestina para que los dos estén juntos, así que Mu, tuvo toda la razón de molestarse…-expresó con pesar y molestia Tania-y ahora que ya se le paso el enojo conmigo, no voy a cometer un nuevo error para que él se enoje…-con lo dicho se fue al baño, dado así por finalizada la conversación-

Alexia…-Ada, miro a la rubia, que solo miraba de un lado a otro-

Lo siento, pequeña, yo mejor ni me meto…-respondió, ante la mirada de suplica de la peli naranja y negro-mejor ve a dormir, tal vez se le pase, ya mañana habla con ella…-aconsejo al ver la tristeza en la joven-

Supongo…-con eso la joven se marcho de la habitación-

Y yo me vengo a enterar de cosas, que ni quería…-Milo se dejo caer en la cama-esto es de locos…-pensó-

***M***

Tania, merece un premio…-comento distraído Shaka, mientras escuchaba a su amigo-esa manera de mentir y lo mejor hacer coincidir su mentira con los hechos…-sonrió y movió su cabeza en desaprobación-

Tania, está loca…-Mu, sonrió al recordar a la castaña-pero se nota que quiere muchos a su amiga, mira que por poco y le paga a Camus por no saberse su nombre-agrego con un poco de lastima-

Eso si es cruel, muy cruel…-acepto Shaka-y ahora que lo dices, porque la manía de Tania de decirte señor?-cuestiono, cambiado de tema, pues se le hacía medio incomodo hablar de la metida de pata de Camus-

Resulta que cuando estábamos en primero, Tania no tenía un buen rendimiento en lo que es trigonometría y ahora que lo pienso lo mismo le paso con la física…pero bueno, la cosa es que su mamá le pidió de favor a la mía que yo le enseñar ay así se pueda poner al corriente…-relato el peli lila, mientras se acomodaba para dormir-

Ya y eso?-lo miro confundido, sin entender que tenía que ver eso con lo otro-

Que, Tania, creía que era mayor que ella y el tamaño ayuda, pues ya ves que era bajita para su edad, así que me decía señor, pues su mamá le había dicho que a la persona grandes se les dice así…-termino de contar-

Ah…-fue lo único que tino a decir el rubio-si, está loca…-concluyo-

***M***

Achu!Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí...-bufo la castaña, que trato de abrigarse mejor en su cama- o ya me resfrié…-agrego antes de mirar hacia la ventana-duerme bien Alex, espero el idiota de Camus, no te haga más daño…no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi…que tu amor, se tenga que volver amistad…-

***M***


End file.
